


A Day at TVA

by PaladinInPink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, One Shot, Time Variance Authority - Freeform, escape time!, office life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinInPink/pseuds/PaladinInPink
Summary: The Time Variance Authority is very good at what they do, and each day at the TVA is the same.Well, it was. Until today.
Relationships: Loki/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Day at TVA

**Author's Note:**

> Teen rating for swears.

“Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time,” is written on a notecard that decorates my desk. It's funny and gives me a purpose for doing my work. Work I was born to do. No, literally. 

Everyone here was designed in a lab to be the perfect worker, prized bureaucrats. We’re clones of clones of clones. Each generation better civil servants, and we get shit done.

The purpose of the Time Variance Authority is simple. If someone, or something, interferes with their timeline, we step in, grab them, put them through a speedy trial, and lock them up. We’ve been doing it a very long time and not to brag but we’re very good at it. 

That being said, I’m a pencil pusher, it’s what I was made to do. I log and file reports of incoming prisoners. I’ve logged everything from high profile cases to casual sorcerers gone rogue but ultimately, every day is the same. Until today.

Morning was business as usual. I took my allotted 15-minute coffee break and returned to my desk. I opened a newly delivered file #907574495, and inside it was a picture of a humanoid man with the most haunting eyes I’d ever seen. Below his ghastly image was the name “Loki of Jotunheim”. Which was odd, as I had seen jotuns before, and this had to be a mistake. 

I reached for my comm link to call the intake office to double-check the file when the lights went out. This had never happened before. I’m not trained for this. 

Sitting in the dark cubicle I could hear a faint beeping in the distance. Perhaps the backup power supply was booting up. Without warning, I felt a blow to my head. I would say it all went to black but, to be honest, it already was. 

My senses came back to me slowly. The lights were back on, and they were killing my already abused head. Glancing around I recognized the room as a janitor closet. The one I had accidentally walked into one on my first day on the job.

A voice, deep and methodical said “Don’t scream. I’ve killed bigger things than you”. Chills ran over my body. I wasn’t alone. Sitting up from the floor I turned to see where the voice was coming from. Haunting eyes stared down at me. They were even more hollow now. 

“You’re short”  
His brows lowered “I beg your pardon?”  
I had caught him off guard. Don’t judge me, I’m not trained for this!  
“You...you’re short. Jotuns are usually really tall”

He walked to me and I backed as far away as I could. There was nowhere for me to go, and he was between me and the door. Crouching down his skin began to turn cerulean, the lines of royalty etching into his face “Does this help?”. 

He was very close now. I nodded yes. He stood “Good. Now. You’re going to get me out of here, and on the way out I’m gonna burn this place to the ground. Understand?” His skin returned to the pale color it had been previously.  
Out of fear I nodded again. Smiling at my nodding he said “Good. What time does this area close?”  
“1900 hours” I glanced at my watch “That’s in...20 minutes...” his hand shot out and covered my mouth. 

“Shhhhhh…” footfalls approached the door. Slowly, they faded away. His burning gaze returned to me “In 20 minutes the lights on the File Floor will shut off. You’re going to take me to the Launch Bay. Understood?” I nodded yes. 

We could hear the lights power down. The File Floor was on the opposite side of the planet from the prison. They wouldn’t be looking for an escapee here. It was really a great plan; get to the beaurocrat side of the planet, kidnap a pencil pusher and use them to escape. There was only one problem, I don’t have the clearance he needs to get to the Flight Deck. At best we would make it out the back door of the File Floor, and into the common hall. 

Thankfully that's exactly what happened. His grip on my arm was punishing as we reached the door to the Flight Deck, and scanned the implant in my left forearm against the datapad on the wall. 

It flashed red text saying “Unauthorised”. He grabbed my arm and scanned it again, and the message reappeared. Rolling his eyes, he said “I really don’t have time for this”. He chanted something, and the pad flashed through a rainbow of colours before ending with “Access Granted”.

The door slid open and there in the Launch Bay were five interstellar ships, ready for take off. They were used for prisoner transport, so these things were STURDY. Loki grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

We were nearly to a ship when we heard voices calling “Stop! It’s the prisoner!”. Loki spun around, holding me in front of him, with a dagger materializing at my neck. He was slowly inching toward the ramp of the ship “Stay where you are! I destroyed all of Jotunheim! One measly desk jockey is…” he didn’t get to finish his sentence. A guard fired, shooting me in the abdomen, narrowly missing him. 

Loki looked down at my wound “oh shit”. He grabbed me and made a b-line for the ramp. It began to blur together. I remember him saying “Hang on!” as the ship made its escape. 

I came to for a second time on the same day, or at least I think it was the same day. My abdomen ached, which made sense because I had been shot.  
“How are you feeling?” I looked up from the makeshift bed on the floor to see Loki, looking less haunted and more concerned.  
“Sore”  
Sighing, he said “They shot you”  
I nodded.  
“Why?”  
“I’m expendable. TVA would have another me at my desk in time for my shift tomorrow”  
“That’s terribly dark”  
I laughed “Isn’t it just?” This is when I learned that laughing in my state was a bad idea “ow”. Pulling my blouse revealed my wound had been bandaged.  
“We’ll have a healer look at it when we get to Midgard”  
“Wait, Midgard? EARTH!? We’re going to Earth!?  
“The planet is overpopulated, it will be easy to hide” he turned from the view of the stars out the window to me, a small smile creeping in “do you want to go?”

Thinking out loud I said, “I’m not trained for this”


End file.
